Reflection
by invader-ipod26
Summary: What would you do if you were a 9 fangirl who woke up one day in 6's body?Well, I don't know about you but heres what I'd do... R


I slammed my door shut and sunk to the floor. I hate my life, that's the only way to put it. I was tired, I switched out the lights. I didn't bother changing out of my clothes, I never really do.

Dreams never cease to amaze me, but they never seem to be normal… or do they finish and I find out what happens next.

But strangely, voices filled my head, strange and unfamiliar voices, vivid visions of a life that wasn't mine, but then it hit me.

This is all a crazy fan dream from 9. That's the only way I settled it. Ha! I have gone mad. I never cease to figure myself out.

Last night wasn't the best sleep ever, that dream was horrific. I woke up cold and bare. Right, I fell asleep in my shorts and my blanket must've fallen off. I opened my eyes; there was my blanket, OVER MY HEAD. I probably shouldn't have left that sharpie in my sheets, it messed 'em up. I'll wash them later. I pulled the sheet off my head and realized someone messed up my room.

This is what I get for being a fan… 6 drawings all over my walls. I sat up, where'd my bed go? Whatever kind of belated April fool's day joke this was, I didn't like it.

"Meh, this sucks." I put my hand on my head- my HAND. What happened to my hand? A stitchpunk hand, with pen nibs! I drew the hand away from my head fearful.

"Oh my god, oh my god…" I stood up, shakily, stitchpunk feet and STRIPES. And then it hit me, the key.

I swung it over my shoulder and placed it over my chest, 6's key. I bolted out of the room, and hit the elevator running.

I sat there on the ground just taking in the air, "Ow…" I clasped my arms around my chest, writhing in pain. Maybe I'm over exaggerating but I've never felt so confused and painful before.

"6? Are you alright? 6?" 5's voice echoed behind me.

"f-f-5?" my girly voice stuttered. If I LOOK likes 6, why don't I talk like him?

He sat me upright and knelt to my level, "It's alright… I'm right here." he talked like he was speaking to a worried child. Well, technically he is.

"5… I'm okay… really." I whimpered.

"You don't sound okay…" 5 mumbled, referring to my girly tone, I couldn't help it.

I wrapped my arm around my chest again, "It's nothing, I assure you." I smiled weakly. 5 wasn't buying it, "Why would there be a problem?"

He tapped his one optic, "N-never mind… it's late. Get some sleep." He stood and helped me up. "Maybe then things'll make sense." He grumbled to himself.

"Night!" I weakly yelled back, I sighed. I can't pass this off. I backed in to the elevator and moved it downward.

It hit the ground with a muffled THUD, I stepped out, shakily. The accents of the cathedral reflected in the moonlit opening in the ceiling. The only sound was my careful breathing in the remnants of a once beautiful building. Shards of metal scattered everywhere, the stone below my feet cold and heartless.

I closed my optics, "6? That can't be right… Hi, I'm 6. Hey, how are you, I'm 6." It didn't sound right. Glass crunched under my foot, I looked into it, seeing my supposed reflection; the askew yarn, the vertical stripes, and the miss-sized optics. The key- I mean MY key (I guess) skidded through the pool of glass, trying to tell me something. Appearances are deceiving, look beyond it and you'll find your heart.

"My… heart?" I clasped my hand around my chest. Just an opaque key motion told me so much. I see everything as a sign. You see an ocean, I see a glass. You see a flower in a barren field; I see a chance for hope.

But I couldn't find my heart. I couldn't find myself in this reflection. I can't look beyond what is vaguely my own. But I'm tired, and I'm confused and it's CLEARLY still night time… maybe I should just try to sleep. Even crazy, physco stitchpunks need their sleep. I'll just head back upstairs and dose off. After a quick cat nap…

"6? Come on, 6." 5's hand was on my shoulder gently shaking me awake. "6, I know you're up, don't fake It."

I opened my optics slowly. Above me, the picturesque shadow of 5 gleaming down on me through the lowlight of the day's shadow. I sat there amazed that such a violently punished creation can take form into something beautiful. My voice emitted a quavering laugh, like the ones you get when you're really nervous or around a crush. Take a wild guess.

"H-hi…" I blushed, looking around, the bottom floor, "guess I couldn't sleep last night."

He stared at me funny, "something's wrong with you."

I got a puzzled look on my face, "yeah, I KNOW."

"No, not that, you sound different… it's freaky." He helped me up.

"I feel fine. The question is if YOU'RE okay." I smiled. The snarky expression on his face told me he was not amused. "I mean besides my voice, what's so different about me?" I asked.

"You seem oddly perky and you talk straight and you're not spazzing out, it's kinda... Well, GIRLY."

I'm not supposed to be a girl here. I stared at him, "well… you're WIMPY!" I ran down the hall. Forget him, he wouldn't know girly if it hit him in the face. I'm not girly at all! I skidded thought a pile of glass, seems to be a reoccurring theme today.

"Reflection?" yeah, trying to say I need to see in myself that there's more to me than I think I see. At least I think so. I touched the glass and gathered it in my palm. I wonder how long I'll be like this…

I let the shards slip slowly out of my hand and back into the pool with their friends. It's nice to know that they have a place to fall back- Am I seriously talking about GLASS?

The mood switched, "Dare he call me girly… I'm doing a great job being 6!" I growled, "Granted, I can't change my voice… or begin to imitate his… I can't do this." Maybe my problem is I talk too much.

"6? What're you doing down here?" 2's voice, well this is strange. I haven't encountered 9 and I don't see 7, 3 or 4 so… What exactly is going on?

"T-T-2?" my voice lowly mumbled, can't recognize a girly tone like this! HAHA!

"5 said something was wrong…"

"Well, HE IS wrong because I feel fine." I claimed.

"I see." He stated a bit deadpan.

"It's just- you see- I'm so- URGH!" I bawled my hands into fists and put them on my head, "EVERTHING IS SO CONFUSING!"

2 just stared at me, like I was some sort of half-formed mutant.

"I'm just gonna go now, I guess," and I bolted in the other direction. As long as nobody else pays attention to me, I'll be okay. Get to your room, seclude yourself. That's what 6 does.

That's what you do.

I kinda can't be here right now. I really just need some space and not in a confined area. I need to be out in the emptiness, space to breathe, also plenty of space to get killed. But what did I care? The only things supposedly stopping me were a few of 1's heavily disciplined rules. But he wouldn't rough up the crazy one too bad- who am I kidding, I'd be pulped so hard, my optic wouldn't be the only thing miss-sized.

Seclusion, right, that's why I was headed back upstairs. I just… need to be alone… I closed my hands around my key, my world was coming down, and we all knew it. If I had the ability toward tears, I'd be in a puddle right now. The elevator reached its stop, I sauntered out. Still looking at the ground, I ignored anything that might've been in my way. Why am I suddenly so depressed? I reached my doorway and stumbled to a piece of paper and an ink well and put thoughts to paper.

I hummed softly the lyrics to a favorite song of mine, "I am running, out, of words to say to yo-ou, wondering why I am wasting my ti-i-ime…" I was happier now, lost in a dream world that I controlled completely, or not.

The sketch was done. What it was of? If you guessed a beaver eating a boat, you've got it all wrong. It was of 5, nothing even vaguely CLOSE to a beaver or a boat. All of my sketches from that day were him. But my most valued one was of him the way I saw him this morning, GORGEOUS~

"Ah, 5, why can't you be mine?" I hugged the drawing, leaving an inky mess over my stitching. Had I any idea that 8 was watching me from the doorway cracking up? Nope.

"You saw nothing." My girly voiced squealed. He laughed harder, now I was mad, "if you don't stop laughing- I swear!"

He rolled on the floor, laughing like he was high. That stupid magnet, "This is a joke, right?" he giggled. He grabbed my stack of 5 sketches, pouring out in guffaws.

Then it ripped. They all did.

He TORE them right in front of me. My prized sketch fell out of my hand. I lost control and pounced on him. "HOW DARE YOU!" I dug my nibs into his shoulder pads.

"GET OFF ME, YOU CRAZY FREAK!" He yanked me off his back and flung me across the room; knocking over a pile of drawings and landing me face down into the wood. He put his foot on my neck, "NOBODY, talks to ME like that." He kicked my hip and busted out of the room.

I heard a commotion outside in the hall, "You had no right to react like that!"

"He was trying to kill me!"

"Let him pumble the freak to death, I personally don't care."

"How can you say that, 1?"

"5, go check on 6…" 5 came through the door, shocked at the sight of me.

"6!" he wrapped his arm me holding me up, "6, are you there!" he waved his hand past my optics, I weakly nodded. I rested my head on his shoulder. "2! COME QUICK!" 5 yelled. My hand met his slowly. I needed something to hold. "6, just stay with me, okay?" I closed my optics slowly and drifted into oblivion.

I will, 5. As long as you don't let go.

Oh, is this love? From the first, time I set my eyes upon yours, thinking, Oh, is this love?

~HelloGoodbye: Oh is it love

He hovered anxiously over 2 while he tried to work. 5 was worried for 6, all that he seemed to worry about nowadays was 6. He hoped that 6 wasn't seriously hurt, there's only so much 8 could've done to him.

2 finished stitching the seam on 6's leg, "that should do it. He's okay, nothing too bad; he'll be alright, lad." He put his on hand on 5's shoulder, reassuring him.

"Thanks, 2." He leaned back to 6's side.

"Mind if you watch him for a second, 1 had to talk to me."

"Sure, I'll stay here."

"Thanks," and 2 stepped out, leaving 6 alone with 5. He cradled 6's hand in his own, feeling sorry for his best friend, the only thing that he ever really cared for. 5 crawled up next to the striped stitchpunk, still caressing 6's hand softly.

His optics flickered open slowly, 5's face brightened.

"F-f-5?" he noticed his hand in 5's, he didn't let go of him.

"Hey, 6," He smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"O-okay, I g-guess…" he stuttered, "Still tired, if anything."

"Then get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake."

6's heart fluttered, she wanted to tell him the truth, and she wanted him to be okay about feeling like this for her, but she couldn't. Not just yet.

Ah, love. Lovely, loving love, I love it! But it was all wrong… if 5 was in love, he's in love with his best friend, 6; not the girly, tame version (me) that I couldn't help but be. Is that a good quality? Being yourself no matter what? I can't tell anymore.

I was restless, I lied, and I wasn't tired. I wanted to be awake and be with 5- listen to me, I sound like an over-obsessed freak. But he WAS the first to rush to my side, but 2 ASKED him to do that. But I'm sure he was willing- what's the use? If I just wake up, I can see him and you don't have to listen to me rant.

So, WAKE UP…. I said WAKE UP! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Stupid… stupid… idiots… wake up…" I muttered. Sleep talking, oh lovely JOY. I awoke facing the bed, one hand under me the other, in 5's. Yet again, I wanted to MELT!

5 chuckled, "You're so funny sometimes." He smiled brightly. I turned him and blushed. That's me, the funny girl, "I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, takes more than a silly shove to the floor to take me down!" I proudly announced, sitting up.

I leaned in closer to him, he noticed my hand still locked in his grasp, "OH!" he quickly let go, "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't trying anything on- I mean I wouldn't because we're just friends, right?" I glared at him awkwardly, "I-I'm sorry…"

"I didn't mind, really." I turned away. No use in reviving the moment, it was kinda ruined by 5's stuttering.

"6, I-"

"Ah, lovely, you two are up. Good, I need to talk to you." 2 entered.

"Okay… what's up?" 5 asked unaware and totally unprepared for 2's reply.

"I'm leaving."

5's optic widened, "what?"

"1's asked me to leave- to scout or something." He didn't sound too proud about it.

"But why you- I mean there's nothing WRONG with that but… doesn't he know that there's a BEAST out there?" he was exasperated, but I said nothing. 1 was gonna get a piece of me when I was done with this conversation.

"I don't know, lad. But I have to respect his request." Why would you want to respect 1?

"What good does it do us here? This is only going to cause more problems!" I outbursted, I walked up to 2, "2, you shouldn't have to leave!"

"I'm sorry, 6, but I have to." 2 looked down and sighed.

I hugged him, 5 lapsed on top of me.

"He's right, you shouldn't have to go."

"I know 6 is right but… I just HAVE to." He sauntered away from the group hug till it was 5 hugging me.

"I guess this is goodbye, then."

"I suppose so… I'll be back, though. 1 can't keep me away forever!" 2 oddly smiled. After that he kinda just… left.

What kind of SICK and HEARTLESS person sends an old man out into the emptiness alone where there's a terrorizing CAT BEAST willing to kill anything- 1. I almost forgot he sent 2 out there to die. Also almost forgot that I had to go give a piece of my mind to him.

I burst into the throne room, standing prominent, "I know what you did, 1."

1 froze; he turned around slowly, "What?"

"You heard me," I folded my arms, "I know exactly what you did. Why, exactly, I don't know."

He glared at me, "8, leave us be, I want this one to myself." Oh jeez.

8 wasn't willing but he did as 1 asked. Being alone in a room with 1 wasn't the best feeling ever, considering what this was about, "Now, tell me, your freaky-ness. What exactly did I do?"

I balled my fist, "you took away our friend. You got rid of 2! You sent him in the emptiness to DIE!"

He huffed, "I did nothing of the sort. I sent him to SCOUT. There's a difference."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled and I think 1 JUMPED… out of fear.

He stood up, straightened his hat, "you can't prove it, can you?" he sneered.

Frozen, I knew I couldn't, my hands started shaking; his piercing gaze knew I couldn't prove it; he was just pushing it now.

His cape flew behind him as he came face to face with me, "Nobody believes you, you're crazy, you only have friends because of the pity you receive. FACE IT, you were nothing from the start and you still are!"

I wanted to pour out in tears, "you're wrong…"

"Prove THAT, then." He was so close I could barely breathe. Instead of trying, I hit the floor, pressured and panicking. He walked around, "Huff, disgraceful." He wrapped his staff around my neck and came up to my face and whispered, "Get. Out." Fearfully, I shakily got to my feet and fell onto my wall, panting and shaking. This is what happens when you push me to my pressure point, I can't breathe and the whole world becomes a hazy blur. At that moment I needed someone-something-anything to hold.

I curled up in the far corner of the room, feeling lonely inside as the room spun around me, faster and faster, making me feel crowded inside. "W-w-w-whhhyyyy…?" I huffed, "I wanna go home…." I turned to the wall, "go to my room, and go to MY source…" I sprawled across the floor, still shivering. Was I really going to listen to 1? I'm crazy... he's right… 1's right for a change… I AM NOTHING.

I stranded myself in that corner for as long as possible. In little time at all, 5 peered around the door, "6? 6, are you okay?" he spotted me in the corner, still panting and balled up, "6, it's been DAYS, tell me what's wrong."

I looked up at him, "DAYS?"

"Yeah, it's been THREE days," he knelt to my level, "what's wrong? I won't leave until I get an answer."

I was fearful in his eyes, "f-f-f-5… why am I nothing…?"

He was surprised by my question, but he wrapped me in a tight hug and caressed me, "6, you're not nothing… why would you think that?"

"Because 1 said that…" I dug my nibs into the wood floor before I took an odd breath in.

"6, you should know better. 1 has no idea what he's talking about…" he put his hand under my chin, "and don't dig your hands in the wood, that'll mess you up!" I stopped upon his request, still looking down, "don't try to hurt yourself, okay?" he weakly smiled.

"O-okay…" I looked down again.

"That's not it, is it?" I shook no, "well then, what's left to tell?"

I sighed, "5, 1 sent 2 out there… he sent 2 out to die."

"Pfftt, I know 1's heartless but he wouldn't go THAT far."

"But he DID-"

"6, 1 sent 2 to SCOUT. Don't you think 2 would've said so if he was sent to DIE."

"You aren't listening to me!"

"I can here you just fine." 5's stature figure shadowed over, looking down on me, fierce and grim. I gasped for air, curling up again.

I sat there in silence yet again. If I didn't have him to back me up, I guess I have nobody here.

"6, it's not that I don't believe you, it's… you've been wrong before."

That hurt.

The disheartened expression on my face worsened. "I've been wrong before?" I was mad now. I faced him, "I'VE BEEN WRONG BEFORE?" I outbursted, now up on my feet and in 5's face, "LISTEN, YOU! I don't CARE if you think I'm crazy because I know I'm right deep down inside, if you fail to see that, than I have no words for you but to leave me ALONE!"

5 stared at me, shocked. But of course, the man has to have his chance to snap back, "Whoa, WHOA. Dude, I didn't-"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE."

Now he was as mad at me, "Hey, I'm trying to help! That's all I want, To HELP. If you took your head out of the skies for a sec, you would see that!"

"How... COULD YOU-"I didn't react, I didn't shove him like I wanted to, and I didn't shred him into a ball of yarn… He pushed me…To the floor.

And instead of crying, which I eventually would (when nobody's looking), I ran away. Out of anyone's sight.

"GO AHEAD, RUN AWAY! YOU WON'T LAST TWO MINUTES OUT THERE!" 5 screamed.

My heart is now officially broken.

I'm not just alone out here, I'm scared. I want to go back… I didn't mean what I said. Believe it or not, somehow I know 5 didn't mean it either.

"What's the USE? It's not like things'll be different if I go back now. 5'll still be mad and 1 will still deny that he sent 2 out here to die!" god, I hate this! I hit the ground and pounded my face into the dirt. Emotional breakdown, yep, it usually hurts more because I hit my head on the wood flooring in my room- my OLD room, the one I had when I was 'human' and still considered a girl.

Was it not obvious that I was one? The voice, the behavior, the over-emotionality… whatever, it doesn't matter now. I'm away from it now. It didn't feel right though.

I lifted my head from the dirt and dusted away the dirt. I held onto my key, I almost forgot I had it, "what did I do wrong? I'm just trying to stand up for what I believe in… I know 1'll admit it sooner or later…" I'm not turning back now, not now, "Not ever."

Not even if 5 came to- "6! Where are you!"

Oh my GOD.

"6, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said back there! Please, 6 just come back! You could get hurt out here!" I know he's right but I'm just SO mad at him!

This would've helped two seconds ago before there was a beast about to grab me. I noticed its shadow hovering overhead before I even had to time to turn around. "Oh crap-"it grabbed me and flung me across the broken cement, "5! HELP ME!" I squeaked before it grabbed me again.

"6!" I heard him scream back. My heart pounded, if he didn't hurry, I was about to be machine food (May I remind you I was very human once and have seen this movie). It gave me chills just thinking about it.

The machine started pounding away with me in its clutches, "6, I'm coming!" 5 reassured me. I wanted to see him. Oh, look, there he was, standing in the open, unarmed.

We're both about to die.

"5!" I cried out before it gripped me tighter. It bounded off, leaving 5's figure in the distance, which was now chasing me.

"5!" I reached toward him in the distance.

He didn't stop until his hands met mine, "it's okay, 6, I've got you!" he locked his position on the broken pavement. The beast dug his claws into me, tearing inside. But 5 wouldn't let go, even if that meant hurting me more for the beast to let go.

The beast hurdled up another pile of pavement, 5 yanked me out of its claw and scarred me down my side. I landed safely in 5's arms as he skidded down the mountain of broken pavement while the beast followed us. He skid us under an overhanging piece of wood.

"I think we lost him, you alright?" he panted.

"I'm okay…" lies, have you SEEN the gash in my side?

He tried to smile, "lemme see, "he asked, referring to the gaping tear in my side. So I carefully moved my hands away from it.

OH THE HORROR- wait, that's right, no blood, but believe me it's just as painful.

5 ran his hand down the side of it, "OW, don't DO THAT. Hurts." I complained.

He abruptly stopped, "S-sorry…" he scooped me back up in his arms, "I can't fix this here, we're gonna have to go back, kay?"

I looked away in silence for a sec, "o-okay…But what about 1?"

"You leave what he has to say to me, you need to take it easy."

"Fine…" I still felt bad about what I had said earlier, "H-hey, 5?"

"What is it?"

"I-I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just irritated, that's all."

He lifted me and we left the overhang, "I know, I didn't mean what I said either, you're stronger than I thought. Hell, you survived this, didn't you?"

I perked up slightly, "you're right," I rested my head on his chest, "please forgive me, though. I won't feel better until you do."

He chuckled, "fine, I forgive you, 6."

I smiled, "good."

The entrance to the cathedral came closer and closer, trying to hide my pain and fear behind a stoic expression didn't really work.

"6, I promise you, you'll be fine." He assured me.

"I know that… it's just…"

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He asked, I nodded, "I promise I'll help it go away." I smiled weakly.

We arrived at the cathedral at the stroke of sunset. Sunset… and I was in 5's arms. OH HOW I WANTED TO MEEEELLLLTTTT! But of course melting would cause more pain. I looked back at the sunset, resting my head on 5's shoulder. I wanted to say something, anything really, to lighten the mood. But silence was all that I could come up with.

Sometimes words speak louder than actions, sometimes actions speak louder than words, but… what about when there's dead silence. Nobody ever said anything about silence.

And before time caught up with me, we were in 5's room. He set me down on the skate and we exchanged blank gazes. He went to the corner to retrieve his needles. It didn't look too bad in the movies- Holy source cracker, that's a thick needle.

My optics froze open with fear. "Oh my god, OH-MY-GOD that's a big needle…!" I was freaked out, okay? I hate shots and I've never had stitches in human reality.

"Don't panic its okay." He smiled nervously. He wasn't very excited about it either.

He turned my head away, "wait… What are you doing?"

"If the needle freaked you out, you won't be able to stand this."

"Okay- AIE…." He dug the needle into me and I tried to refrain from screaming.

Twenty painful minutes later, he finished the last stitch.

"There, that wasn't so bad?" he tried to smiled. I was still frozen with fear, "6? You okay?"

The only thing I could say was, "Ow." In the quietest semi-stoic voice I have ever used. 5 reached out his hand to help me up, instead of taking the hand, I clung to his chest, "Never again, okay?" my voice squeaked.

He wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up, "okay, I promise, never again." He set me down, "I'm surprised you were conscious during that!"

"You have no idea." I smiled.

"Try having a PATCH stitched to your face."

You win, 5. You win.

I stroked his face and smiled warmly, "thanks for saving my life." I slightly laughed and stumbled out of his room.

Once I was far enough away, I cheered, "YES! YESYESYESYESYESSS!" I felt like flying. If I wanted to melt, that was okay, but FLYING? OH, HOW I LOOOOVE- Love.

I announced the word, "Love… love? How? Does he love me?" Pah, what does he care? He can't even pick up on my flirts. He wouldn't know it was flirting if I kissed him- … nevermind.

But my mind couldn't stop my feet; I was already running back to 5. I burst past his door; he pivoted around quickly, "5-…" how did I start it off? "5- God, why is it so hard to talk to you!"

He stared at me, an unknowing expression before it dramatically changed, "Oh… 6!" he hugged me tightly and I accepted it with joy.

But with every rise, there is a fall.

And that fall is 1, standing in the doorway, mad as ever.

"I see you dared to return," he looped his staff around my neck, "6."

"YOU INSOLENT, DESPICABLE, AIR-HEADED, IMPUDENT, DISRESPECTFUL FOOLS! How dare you disobey me? Especially YOU," 1 pointed at me, "You've caused more trouble in the last few days than I've seen from 7 in the two hours she was here!" I wanted to crawl in a corner and whimper till I died. What 1 was saying now was far worse than anything my brother or parents have yelled at me about.

"Please, 1… just stop." I whimpered.

"NO! Dare you ASK such a stupid question! 8 grab him!" 1 ordered. 8 grabbed me by the neck and was ready to throw me across the room again.

"8! Put him down!" 5 outbursted, 8 stood frozen with me still in clutches.

"WHO ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO, Some half-sighted idiot or me?" 1 yelled at 8. Honestly, what's the difference?

"If anyone's at fault, it's me, 1. I didn't listen to 6… I regret it now." He looked down solemn.

1 signaled 8 to let me go, he dropped me on my face, 5 came to my side to help, "Well, I honestly don't see why you'd want to listen to FREAK here." 1 crossed his arms.

5 held me in his arms for a moment, the fury in his eye burning. One bad comment about me and he was ready to let the hellfire loose on him.

1 laughed a little, "what would he have to say that's so important, anyway?" he and 8 poured out laughs.

I was feeling a little on the downside thanks to them, why didn't stand up for myself? I had the chance… oh, that's right, the furious lover was gonna defend me.

The four of us stood in silence for a moment. The time for words was NOW, 5.

The moment for a fierce comment faded, back to orders, "5 go to the watchtower and 6… stay out of trouble…" is that all you could come up with?

I put my hand on 5's shoulder and in the most seductive voice I could use, I whispered, "See ya 'round." My hand drifted across his neck and then back to my side as I blushed cutely for him and pranced back to my room.

What? It was cute in my mind…

I slipped to the floor, my heart flying. "Feel it, dream it, and believe it and you'll be walking on air…" I sung softly. "I feel like, like I am walking on air!" I sung aloud. If only I could fly…

It was late now. Sunset, yet again, the floor covered in ink blot and a pile of sketches, nothing really good.

I'm missing something… a drawing drifted away from the pack, "Hey, what're you doing over there?" I questioned the drawing. I crawled over to pick it up, strange… I've never seen this one before.

"Huh, you're new." I flipped it over, blotted and unclear on one side, the other, a drawing I've never seen before.

Me and… well, me now, and written on the bottom 'I KNOW YOU'RE DIFFERENT'

The unfamiliar drawing slipped out of my hand. Who left this? And who knows?

It CLEARLY wasn't drawn with a pen nib, so I'm out… And 5 and 8's hands couldn't draw this elaborate… So its 1 or 2… 2's gone so why (or how) would he know? 1 doesn't even sound like he cares… and how would he know what I looked like?

"Ooh a MYSTERY." There isn't anyone else here, 7, 3 and 4 are out of the question…

SO, WHO KNOWS? That's everyone!

But what about the blotted, unclear side, I could vaguely make out a few phrases:

6 IS A GIRL,

WHY WOULD HE TRY TO HIDE IT?

IF THIS IS 6, MEET ME AT THE FRONT OF THE CATHEDRAL, MIDNIGHT.

Guess where I went that night?

I waited at the front of the cathedral quietly and anxious.

"6… is that you…?" called a mysterious voice from the dark.

I took a deep breath, "Yes it is."

"Good, you will not feel a thing if you stop now."

"Stop what?"

The voice appeared, a mind-meddling machine in its place, "stop living."

My heart pounded, my whole body shook uncontrollably as I turned slowly to face my enemy, a silver serpentine on spider-like legs, and a mane of spikes, looking down on me standing 8 feet tall. Its flickering red lights flashing upon me like little lasers.

"Don't be afraid, this'll only hurt if you struggle." It stood on its hind legs and through its upper limbs it wound a wire contraption, there I stood frozen with fear. It flung the mechanism at me, I tried to duck.

"That's struggling, my dear." The wire was made into a cage that closed around me in an awkward position. Wire needles' pricking me in the back and legs, but this cage was far more complex than it appeared.

Two wire cuffs locked around my feet. The serpent-spider picked the cage up by the tiny bottom wire handle and shook me out in to place, tearing me up and down. I screamed out in pain. "Oh, shut up!" it screamed at me. It flung the cage over its stature and the cage clicked into place on the serpent-spider's spine. I cried out again.

It ran across the emptiness with me on its back. I don't know how many times I thought I saw 7 or 2, but I'm so dizzy… not to mention hurt… and tired. "Can't sleep, stay alive…" I balled my fist, realizing I had nobody's hand in mine.

"Stop your whimpering! Soon you'll feel nothing at all." Replied the horrid creature, it meant I won't feel it because I'll be dead. The aching inside grew stronger… I just wanted to know someone was after me, I'd feel LOADS better if someone knew about this new machine.

"FIIII-VVVVEEE…" I whimpered I wanted 5; I wanted his smile, his cutesy little voice, and his optic… Aww! I miss him terribly.

"6!" 5 called. 6 was nowhere to be seen for the last hour. He checked everywhere, each and every extreme and unreal place that could be found. "6, where are you?"

"Oh, keep it down, he's not here." 1 confronted 5.

"What?" 5 turned around, appalled.

"He left about an hour ago, not my concern though." 1 folded his arms.

"1! He could be in trouble! What happens to 6 out there could kill him!" and 5 was right. What our hero was enduring right now could kill her. We can only imagine the plagues the serpentine-spider has planned for our brave little 6.

The thought made 5 feel cold inside and made 1 feel nauseous; despite the fact it was 6 he was thinking of. 1 clutched his staff tighter, was he really about to follow 5 out into the emptiness to save the freak he looked down upon?

1 turned away, he couldn't believe what he was about to do, "FINE! I'm coming too. Which means 8 will come as well." 1 admitted, where was 8, "WHICH MEANS 8 COMES AS WELL." He spoke louder and then 8 arrived.

"You really don't have to-"

"Don't make me regret this." 1 sneered.

An odd change of heart, but a change all the same.

CREATURE released me from the cage, I sat there limp in the dirt, hurt and in so much pain.

Creature hissed, "You wimp! Get up! It doesn't hurt that bad!" I slowly panted; it picked me up by the key, choking me. I clasped my hand around the hoop which the key hung off, "I should just kill you right now, shouldn't I?"

"NO! PLEASE!" I cried out like the fearful little girl I was inside.

"I think I will." I imagined a spiteful smile when Creature proudly announced it.

"NOOO!" he picked me back up and yanked off my key, sticking a claw right through my chest and metal crunching replied. I screamed out. Creature cuffed my wrists and hung me off a spike like I was a door prize. My vision drifted and the world blurred along with its sounds and sights.

"6!" I heard a fuzzy voice cry to me.

The world blacked out. And I swear I died.

"Stay down, you idiot," 1 cried to 5 as he yanked him behind their hiding spot. "You want to be next?"

"B-but…" he looked back to the tattered ragdoll hanging off the spike of the new beast, "he looks so hurt…" he cried, afraid to say his friend was dead; he knew it but didn't want to think it was true.

The beast's tail mechanically transformed until a flame thrower was in its place. 5 raised his shooter and aimed for the flame thrower. 1 signaled him to put it down, "Don't fire just yet."

"If I don't fire now, that thing could kill 6!" he glared at 1, "do you WANT 6 to die?"

"Do you want US to die?" 1 spat, "I'll say when." 5 looked away from 1, unsure, watching the beast that stole away friend and brought him here for pure torture. 5 couldn't stand it. He pointed his shooter and aimed for the tail-flame thrower.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING! I DIDN'T SAY WHEN!" 1 tried to yank the shooter from 5, in the process, 5 actually pulled the trigger… and hit 6.

This caught Creature's attention; he turned in the direction in which the fire came. 1 and 5 immediately ducked, Creature fired the thrower in their direction. 1 and 5 fled that area, but the flames followed them.

"1, you go that way! Confuse it!" 5 shouted over the uproaring of the fire, and he listened.

5 looked at his friend, hanging tattered on the mane of this machine, he slowed down as he tried to think of a good plan to save him and destroy this… this CREATURE. He noticed where his harpoon had landed on 6; he noticed the shooter end in his path. 6 could slip right back into his arms.

1 ran in the opposite direction, unaware of how much trust he should be putting in 5's plan. He came into this battle unarmed and without 8 who insisted on staying outside.

From the peak of the roof watched an unfamiliar shadow, willing to help, she clutched his weapon as she saw the two shadows that were 5 and 1 scatter around the room. An interesting sight from afar but she was still gonna help. Her graceful shadow glided down from the roof and right onto its spine that moved uncontrollably. The stripes caught her eye, 6? She thought, that'd explain 5 but what about 1? But did it matter, really? Her friends (excluding 1) were in trouble and she wanted to save the day,

That's just what 7 did.

On the verge of falling, she clasped Creature's out-cropping scales and made her way to the head of spikes in which 6 lie, "hang on, 6. You are among friends now." She took the blade of her scythe and broke the metal between the cuffs around 6's wrists, "HEY, 5! CATCH!" she knew she wouldn't catch 6 in time, the question was, would 5 be able to?

5 heard his name echo across the machine's barrier; he looked up at the machine spewing fire and saw 7 freeing 6. He ran under Creature's head and dove into the dirt to catch 6.

The sight of the two ragdolls angered Creature and he aimed the flames toward them but about now, they were just sparks. DEADLY SPARKS.

"6, 6 say something!" 5 begged his friend, the machine's claws drew closer to them, "6, come on!" 5 picked 6 up off the dirt and started running.

He looked up, there was 7 doing what she does best, kicking butt, "5, Get 6 out of here! I've got this covered!" and knowing/trusting 7, he signaled 1 to the opening to the exit, leaving 7 and the serpentine spider alone.

~ BACK TO SAFETY (The Cathedral)

"6? 6 come on, say something… anything!" 5 cried to 6, "Say it's my fault! Say you hate me! Say I was wrong! Say something! Please…."

1 stood behind, he almost felt bad for the two of them and before long, he was getting a stupid idea, "No… nonononononono, I can't do that. That'll be awkward…" 1 talks to himself, who would've guessed, "I'll do it." Did there have to be a reason for what he was about to do? No, but it'd take some explaining.

Bad idea, really bad idea, 1 thought to himself, the emptiness frightened him but it was all a part of his stupid plan that he was almost certain wouldn't work unless he begged,

1 does not 'do' begging.

A shadow appeared from behind a street lamp that still worked, this shadow was long, thin, and familiar to 1, this is what he came for.

He approached the shadow, "Hello, 2."

2 came from behind the lamp post, "1? What're-what're you doing out here?" he asked, still trying to get through his head that of all the ragdolls it was 1 who came here, for any reason at all!

"I need to ask a favor of you." 1's voice was solemn but still very serious.

2 was confused, "YOU want MY help? Let me see; you've bossed me around my whole life even when I was nice to you and you had the nerve to send me out here to die but now you want my HELP? No, impossible,"

"2, please, it's not about me this time-

"1, it's always been about you. It'll always be about you."

"I can care about the others!"

"Then why didn't you care about me?"

1 took a step back to gather his word in his head, 2 was right, how could he be so selfish? "2, I- what happened was- … 2, what we had… what we HAVE together was-IS wonderful but… I never saw it working out…"

2 didn't quite understand, "So… I'm out here because you're ashamed of it?"

"NO! I DID IT BECAUSE YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE! YOU LOOKED AT EVERYONE THE SAME WAY YOU LOOK AT ME! YOU ACTED LIKE I WAS JUST ANOTHER PERSON! THE ONLY THINGS THAT YOU LOOKED AT DIFFERENTLY WERE THE PIECES OF CRAP YOU FIND OUT HERE!"

2's response was silent, he didn't know 1 cared that much (or was THAT jealous) but he didn't have to be that loud and hurtful about it. He turned away from, "I-I didn't know-

"How could you not know that, 2?"

"Let me finish: I didn't know that's how you felt, to be honest." 2 looked down and looked like he was going to cry.

1 absolutely HATED it when 2 cried, mainly because he was the only one who made 2 cry. He only came here to get 2 so he could help 6 and 5 but he didn't imagine it this difficult, he most definitely didn't want to make 2 cry, "2, I- I'm sorry."

"I'll help, but not for you." 2 sniffed, "Lead the way, then you can tell me the details." Now he was strictly business.

"There's nothing I can do, 6… I'm sorry…. I've failed you." 5 whispered to 6, "I know you won't hear this but… 6, you're my best friend, you've been there from day one, and even now, when you're at you're strangest, I feel it more… 6, I don't know what it is about you but… but I love you." he looked back at the possibly empty shell of his best friend and sobbed, "and now, I've lost you forever…"

1 and 2 were already in the room when 5 admitted his love for 6. 2 thought it was the cutest thing ever, 1 thought that 5 would eventually want to change his mind, love bugged him now.

5 looked up and saw them in the doorway, "Oh! 1 and 2, h-hi- how much of that did you hear?"

"I heard enough." 1 mumbled.

2 rolled his eyes and approached the pain-ridden 6, "I don't want to say this but 5… it might be too late." It hurt him to say it and it hurt 5 to hear it, "But I'll try to help 6, for you." 5 knew somewhere in the barriers of his heart that his 6 was alive, she had to be.

"Thank you, 2." 5 hugged the elderly ragdoll and walked away from 6's room.

Right now, it could only bring him pain and devastation.

The aftershock seeped in through the scars and metal, it radiated through me but this was not aftershock, this was vitality, I'm alive, which means I'm safe. But what about the machine- I really shouldn't worry, it'll only stress me out, but it's a bit late for that.

Flicker, flicker, my optics opened revealing the familiar cathedral ceiling, drawings lining the wall up, welcome home, I thought. I turned my head to the side to find that 5 had fallen asleep beside me.

The expression on his face told me he was probably fighting a nightmare, a terrible nightmare, and somehow I felt responsible, so I put my hand in his and curled up closer to where I could feel him breathing and whispered, "I heard you."

And he stopped fighting it.

Flicker, he looked at me and his faced brightened through the tired inside him, "6…" he mumbled

"Hi," I whispered lovingly, "5, you've been my best friend since day one and even now, when you're …ost protective of me, I feel it more." Can't you feel the irony yet? "And I love you."

His eye shimmered, ready to pour down in tears of happiness; he stroked my face, my smiling face and raised his lips to mine.

I swear that time stopped for the next few seconds, when 5 kissed me, Strong, firm but still warm and careful. I've never given any real thought to my first kiss but THIS definitely didn't come to mind but it was amazing all the same.

And when he released, I wanted more, his kiss told me so much about him, he's strong but not one to fight, caring but still unaware of the feeling. Just like the 5 I always thought I knew. The release stirred my mind and suddenly nothing made sense. IS water not solid? DOES the sun disappear at night? WHO controls time and space?

NO, NOBODY. All universal questions were answered at the touch of the kiss and gone within a split afterward. I missed the answers.

"Wow… I laughed at the moment a little.

"Yeah, wow…" he joined me.

"So… that was…"

"Impressive. Good job."

"Yeah, you too," Someone spell out AWKWARD.

The moment took a second to sink in but once it did, we were cackling like March hares. Or mad hatters, if you prefer. The moment wasn't out of place; it's good to laugh sometimes.

"What are we doing?" I giggled.

"I really don't know." He replied, still smiling.

We stopped laughing again.

"Should we tell anybody?" he asked.

"Is it relevant?"

"Good point."

He looked over at me and reached under the bed, "y-you left this…" he handed me my key.

"Wait, my key's right-"I felt my chest, nope no key, "Hehe, thanks 5." I blushed. I placed the key over my neck and smiled brightly. He smiled back, "What're you smiling at?"

"It's just so cute that you can manage a smile after all the trouble you've been through." He put his arm around me, "It reminds me of 2."

I looked down, "I miss 2 being around." I whispered.

5 wrapped me in a hug, "I think he might still be here."

"2 never left?" confused, much?

"No, he was here. He came to help you."

"But how did he know-

"1 got him, I don't know why he did but… he did." Yeah, REAL shocker, so the pairings ARE true, I thought releasing my inner fangirl just a smidge.

5 got up and extended his hand, I took it with an elegant smile as I stepped forth, and 5 grabbed my foot before it even touched the ground, "what are you doing?"

"You don't EXPECT me to let you walk around in that condition, do you? 6, you're hurt still." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the room.

We went downstairs to see if 2 was in his room, no. then, we tried his workshop, surely he'd be there if he was still here at all. But sadly, he was not. Most of his stuff was gone too.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…" up until recently, I wasn't very fond of 2 but now, he was one of the reasons I was still alive, I owe 2 a LOT now, the least I could give him was a good bye. I know the next time I-6 will see him is when… 2's… funeral.

As much as I hated the thought of death in general, it hurt more when I knew it was coming for someone I knew.

5 set me on my feet but I still clung to his shoulders supporting myself and crying. "Aww, don't cry, 6, things'll be okay."

"Not if you knew the things I do…" I sobbed. He looked at me, worry on his face, fear and sadness on mine.

"5? 6? I've been looking all over for you two-

"2!" I shouted overjoyed, I tried to run to him but I stumbled and fell on 2, but I was gonna hug him anyway.

"h-hi, 6," 2 smiled and hugged me back.

"I knew you wouldn't leave without a goodbye." God, I'm as girly as ever! I wasn't too girly to begin with and now I'm THIS! This girly amoeba of femininity! It annoyed me but not as bad as the fact that this would be the last time I'd see 2 alive. "1's really gonna make you go back out there?"

"He's not making me, I like it out there." I don't know if 2 knows this but there are MACHINES out there not to mention he's OLD and killing machines and old guys are not the best combination.

"2, I don't want you out there." I told him

"Well, it's not up to you now is it?" 1 interrupted. I wonder how long he's been standing there.

"1,"

"2," the two elder ragdolls glared at each other, 5 and I stared at the two.

2 pulled me in for a tighter hug before brushing by 1 and saying farewell. The tension in the room bounced off the walls and back to 1 who left right after 2. Whatever happened with them, it must've been really bad.

I hopped back in 5's arms, "Forth, my horse." I commanded. 5 started laughing as we trotted off into the hallway.

At least this chapter has a semi-happy end.

But things don't end here.

I would never leave you guys with so many questions unanswered!

A few weeks had passed, I felt better but I refused to leave 5's side, luckily he wanted me there.

He took me with him to the watchtower the day it happened.

The day that fate caught up with us,

"The sky looks amazing from up here." I smiled as I leaned against the balcony warily.

"Isn't it?" 5 asked, I gazed back at him smiling as he went back to looking through the sextant telescope.

"Mind if I look?" I asked indicating to the spyglass of wonder. He stepped away from it letting me look.

You could literally see everything. I'm not kidding, the sky looked more bluish-gray, the ground became more clear and every vague detail was visible. But I noticed something… a brownish moving rock- but that really wasn't a rock.

It was 9.

"5, what's that?" I pointed the scope in the direction toward 9.

He stepped in front of me to look, he dropped another lens to look closer, then again and peeked over the side of the looking glass, "6, I have to go out there."

"What? No, you can't!" I demanded. I pulled at his arm as he approached the lift, "5, you could get hurt!" I knew he wouldn't but I had to fight for him.

The way down, I tried to tell him not to go, if he follows this fate, he'll die, I'LL die and so will most everyone else.

But only a maniac like 6 would know that.

"5, wait, please." My voice cracked, he turned around, I finally had his attention "y-you can't save everyone…" the lift hit the bottom floor.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't stand watching others suffer… 6, let me do this." He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't stand to see you suffer either-

"6, I'll be fine. And I'll be back before anyone notices. Please, 6. Let me go." If he were human, his eyes would be twinkling with tears, but he has an optic and that works for me.

But those words 'let me go'… I know he wants me to, I know I must because if you love someone you'll let them go.

This is why I shall never love again, because the last time I believed that, I was jilted.

I looked to the floor, my ragdoll feet standing on a pool of glass; this had happened before in my life, you know the one I have to get back to eventually.

"6?"

"Fine… just go," I sobbed still looking down, I felt his hand hover over my shoulder before he walked away.

But I stopped him, I grabbed his arm and looked at him with my wanting look and kissed him softly.

"Goodbye, 5."

He chuckled, "6, I'm not leaving forever." He smiled.

You aren't… but I am.

And he turned around and walked toward the emptiness to save 9.

"That's one brave ragdoll," I whispered to myself. My feet skidded through the glass, the water, the world between worlds, just smiling.

I closed my optics tight and folded my hands behind my back, taking in the last few weeks for these are the memories that shall last forever in my eyes.

Suddenly, I was weightless, floating back to my time.

"Farewell, Katie." 6 whispered as my own soul returned slowly to my own body.

My heart pounded inside my chest, raspy breaths in and out, I opened my eyes, the ceiling. My ceiling, "Wh-whaa…?" my fingertips felt the soft brim of my comforter, I'm home… I'm gone. I picked myself up, the clock read 6:32.

This here was a dream; it HAD to be, "5?" I called, "5ie, are you here?" I repetitively whispered. There was no sign of any ragdoll of any kind in sight.

I really am home.

I turned on the computer, the calendar said April 10th. I haven't missed a day. "B-b-but… how?" I whimpered. I closed it quietly, hoping nobody would hear me talking to myself.

I tiptoed back to my room and grabbed '9' and played it on the PS3, sitting quietly with the occasional gasp or jump I realized this was my only link back to their world. But because I was there, this masterpiece had an unbelievable back story, one that I'm proud to say I was a part of for a short while.

But my reflection was gone.

My true love was gone.

My heart is with 6 back there.

My true and in depth heart…

I'm lost again.

Night came sooner than I wanted and I was restless, never had I felt so complied to stay awake. But when I finally did close my eyes, I was in the eyes of 5 and 6.

There was so much I wanted to say, so much that was running through my head, but there was no way to begin.

5 looked at me like a stranger would a hobo and 6 saw me as a friend, a close friend.

But here I was 6, not any of my made-up ragdolls forms, it was 6.

5 stuttered, "b-but… 6 a-and s-6… w-what?"

6- The real 6- put his arm around 5, "5, this is Katie, this is who you have been seeing the last few weeks." I blushed shyly.

5 walked up to me, "I knew it was something… I couldn't figure it out though." He brushed his hand across my face with an unfamiliar look on his face.

We would never look at each other the same way again… that is if we'd ever see each other again…

"I'll leave you two alone." 6 whispered and diminished in thin air.

We glanced briefly at each other, the silence was deadly.

"I-I'm sorry I never told you... I really wanted to…" I fell silent.

I could tell 5 was feeling let down, he was everything I dreamt about and I kept something from him. He TRUSTED me-6. He trusted 6. I'm not 6…

I never truly was.

"I-I I'm just gonna go then-

"Wait." He grabbed my shoulder; my legs almost gave out, "Si-… Katie, you could've told me."

"No, I couldn't…" I took a small breath, "5, do you know what it's like to be PRESUMABLY a GIRL? It's not fun. And the fact that you played along with me being just 'fine' made it even worse! Can't you see and hear it now? I'm a GIRL! SEE! GIRL!" I don't think it was right of me to break like that, but it had to be clear.

Katie is a girl. 6 is not.

He sighed and he thought about what to say, but he ended up giggling nervously. That hurt a little.

"are you SERIOUS? I just poured that all out for you and all you can do is laugh-

He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me in for a strong kiss. I almost slapped him, but if he didn't make it feel so remarkable, I would have.

Why, 5, why do you have to be a good kisser?

He let my arms free and looked into my eyes, he was sorry, he really was, "6, I'm sorry, honestly with you, we can never really know. You're so caught in your own world, I-I…" he stopped trying to explain.

I wish he hadn't.

"I really am sorry." He whispered, "It was an honest mistake and I really didn't mean it."

I looked away and I transformed, here was the real heart, hiding inside, indescribably different, the dream me.

"5," my voiced chimed. Here was the feminine amoeba revisiting. I turned him around and smiled upon him, "I don't want to forget you…"

"You WON'T forget me. You'll always have me, in here." He put his hand over my heart; I almost fell in to tears when I put my hand over his.

6 reappeared by his side, I smiled again.

"Best you get back to reality, we have fates to align!" 6 said.

"Fates?" I asked.

"Only time will tell if your talents are ready to be unleashed. Or if it'll be locked away like mine." Not a very happy statement but 6 was smiling all the same.

"An artist in secret… I like that idea."

"Anything that will make you happy, my love," 5 smiled.

I looked to the sky, "the world is waiting. Best I start living it." I whispered, "Say hi to 1 and 2 for me."

They put their hands around mine, "you changed our lives, that's the least we can do."

"I love you, 5. I love you, 6."

The two disappeared.

I awakened in my bed once again, sad that my dream was all over.

But there is a saying; if you love someone, you'll let them go and if their love is true, they'll always come back.

They'll come back, or I will.

~the truest of loves may only exist in our minds but it will forever take a place in our hearts.

Fin


End file.
